


LESS IS NEVER MORE

by lila_luscious1



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Stumptown (TV)
Genre: African American Male/Caucasian Female (Miles and Dex), April is coping, Asian Male/Latina Female (Ethan and April), Asisn Male/Bi-racial Female (Etahn and Sarah-past), CROSSOVER w/STUMPTOWN, Dex and Miles kinda casually hook-up, Dex is a badass, F/F, F/M, Sarah Reese is pregnant (w/ETHAN CHOI'S baby)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Ethan Choi and Sarah Reese's 'hook-up' resulted in an un-plannedpregnancy. That, plus other issues, are threatening his and April Sexton'ssolid relationship. CROSS-OVER ALERT: STUMPTOWN, with DexTerios and Miles Hoffman as main characters strive to keep their 'kinda'relationship going, while battling some of Portland, Oregon's roughestcustomers. Dex is a Private Investigator (ex-Army Intelligence); Miles isa Portland PD Detective (Dex hates rules-Miles is 'by the book')CHICAGO FIRE characters will be featured as well





	LESS IS NEVER MORE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [LoversSpit400](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversSpit400/gifts).

> Please be aware that Additional Chapters will have Adult  
Language and Explicit Sex tags

"What are we going to do now, Ethan? Sarah's PREGNANT...Wǒ hěn hàipà (I'm scared.)

Ethan takes both of her hands in hers. He says, "Wǒ zài zuò zhège gōngzuò (I'm working on it)...  
Wǒ zhèngzài xiūlǐ (I'll fix it.)

April Sexton isn't so sure. Yet another complication in their lives: Emily and her utter mess of a life, then  
Ethan's reunion with Vicky (during their "break"), and the return of the third year residen't PTSD. That  
is ON TOP OF the advances of Dr. Mracel Crockett...she still hasn't decided on the best way to deal with  
THAT...

She does know one thing for certain: She is as in love with Ethan Choi as she was before this news about  
Sarah Reese. Sarah's pregnancy is issue number 1. The question is whether April should get involved in the decision  
that is rightfully between Etahn and Sarah. At this point, the current thinking is to bring the child to term (neither Parent  
is a proponent of abortion, though they believe that it is each person's sole decision if they choose to do so.)

For his part, Ethan Choi doesn't really know HOW he should feel; he wants to be a father, but with April...he and Sarah, two  
medical professionals who should have known better, will now have to face the consequences of their lack of care. April is  
being so supportive, but she must be feeling some...resentment, disappointment, in the current state of affairs. He certainly can't  
just mope about, wondering what the Woman he loves is thinking...he'll ask her...DIRECTLY.

She's eating a snadwich in the cafeteria, with ER Doctor Marcel Crockett. 'Do-c-tor Choi," the Louisiana-born emergency care  
surgeon drwals. "SIT; join us." Battling to keep his expression neutral, the ex-Navy Doc takes a seat, next to his Nubian Queen. She  
makes a point of smiling at him, and taking his hand. If Crockett notices, he gives no indication. 'You an ex-Navy Guy, huh, Ethan? I  
don't think I've ever said it, so I'll say it now: THank you for your service."

"I appreciate that."

"I was just keepin' your April company; I'll run along. See ya'll in the ER."

"What's goin' on?", Ethan asks.

"NOTHING...it's like he said...just hanging out while I finished eating."

"OK...when we get home, let's talk strtegy about the Sarah situation...I don't feel comfortable discussing it here."

"Neither do I...lemme know if you're gonna be late; I'll have Noah drop me. Dame beso." (give me a kiss)


End file.
